


Old flames

by Tryingmikeywinters



Series: TDWritersLoveandFriendshipWeek21 [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, TDWritersLoveandFriendshipWeek21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: Gwen comes cross her old flame in the freezer section at the grocery store.Love and friendship prompt, day 1.
Relationships: Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama)
Series: TDWritersLoveandFriendshipWeek21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154027
Kudos: 6





	Old flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the love and friendship week from the discord I'm in.
> 
> February 10, Day 1-Reconnection  
> Everyone has that one friend or lover that they haven't spoken to in ages. Post about who inspires this prompt in you!
> 
> This isn't good at all, I apologies.

Gwen sighs as she grabs the bag of diced broccoli and cauliflower. Her daughter Veronica was diagnosed with Asperger’s very early on, and a part of her Asperger’s comes into play with her eating habits. She struggles with tastes and textures, so finding food is hard for her. One of the foods she struggled with was broccoli and cauliflower. She had talked to her daughter, asking if there was anyway that she may be able to eat the veggies, and Veronica had suggested the veggies being sliced up. Gwen smiles. Her daughter was a good kid. She was always willing to try things, despite being scared of how she’ll react, and she was ok with trying to find new ways to try the foods she didn’t like.

As she puts the diced veggies in her basket, the ravenette turns to walk off, freezing when brown eyes connect with black. 

Gwen stares at the girl, no woman, she hadn’t seen in years. Her hair lays straight against her chest, her eyes look dull and tired, and she has, a kid? Gwen continues to stare, eyes open wide. 

“Mama”. The voice of her daughter snaps her out of her trance. Shaking her head, she turns to smile at her daughter.  
“Who’s that?” she asks, sounding slightly nervous. Gwen grabs her hand gently.  
“That’s someone I knew a long time ago” Gwen explains, watching as her daughter’s eyes light up. Ronnie loves meeting Gwen’s friends, who always become Ronnie’s non biological aunts and uncles. There was Geoff and Bridgette, who Gwen had stayed in contact with since world tour, Leshawna, DJ, Izzy and Owen. And surprisingly, Eva, Noah, Cody, Heather, Alejandro and Zoey too. She is so grateful for her group of friends, who have stuck by her through thick and thin.

“Come on, lets meet her” Gwen smiles softly before walking towards the brunette, who’s beautiful brown eyes widened. 

“Hey Courtney” Gwen smiles gently, watching as the girl looks at her in disbelief.  
“Gwen” she breaths.   
“Hey. How have you been? You have a bub now!” Gwen states, genuinely enthusiastic. Courtney looks back in surprise.  
“Yeah, uh, yeah” Courtney nods.  
“This is Isiah” Courtney speaks, staring softly at the bundle in her arms. Gwen’s breath hitches at the name.  
“Isiah huh?” she asks softly. Courtney nods nervously.  
“And you. How are you? And your, daughter?”.   
“Yeah, my daughter. This is Veronica, or Ronnie. I’m doing pretty well. I’m living with Duncan” Gwen explains, watching as Courtney frowns.  
“Duncan? Is Veronica…” Courtney trails off. Gwen tilts her head in confusion. She expected Courtney to be angry, furious. But she actually sounded, sad? Maybe disappointed? 

“Ah, not Duncan’s. Duncan’s more like her uncle” Gwen states, watching as Courtney looks at her again, a small pleased smile on her face.  
“Hey, why don’t we catch up? Grab a coffee?” Gwen suggests, watching as Courtney nods.  
“I have to drop my groceries off, and Veronica has to go to her aunts. How about we meet at our favourite café in forty-five minutes?” Gwen suggests. Courtney nods. 

* * *

At the café, they sit in their usual spot with their usual orders as memories of laughter and gentle kisses dance in their mind.

“So, what’s, what’s happened in your life since, well, you know?” Courtney asks as she thumbs her drink nervously. Gwen smiles gently. 

“I got back with Trent, and fell pregnant not long after I turned nineteen. My parents kicked me out, and I actually ended up living with Duncan and his parents. They looked after me, and didn’t judge me. They let me stay for a few years after Ronnie was born. When Ronnie was three, Duncan and I moved into our own place. He’s been like an uncle to her” Gwen explains with a small smile. Courtney nods.  
“How’s, how’s everyone? Have you stayed in contact with anyone besides Duncan? Is Trent? Ah sorry! I’m asking too many questions” Courtney states as she places her hands in her lap. Gwen chuckles.  
“It’s ok Courtney. Really. Trent and I broke up. I’m still in contact with a decent amount of people. I stayed in contact with Geoff and Bridgette. They’re still together. They’re looking to adopt as they can’t have kids. Leshawna and Harold broke up. DJ and Duncan are actually together. Izzy and Owen broke up, but they’re still friends. Izzy and Eva got together. Noah and Cody got together. Heather and Alejandro broke up and got together several times. They finally broke up for good but they’re good friends. Heather is actually dating a really nice girl named Serena. Zoey broke up with Mike, and ended up joining our group. She has her eye on a girl named Amanda. I stuck with art. I went to school to get a bit further with my art. I now do illustrations for books, I do backgrounds for tv sets, things like that” Gwen explains with a smile.

“What about you? Did you keep in contact with anyone?” Gwen asks before taking a sip of her mint hot chocolate. Courtney shakes her head.  
“I didn’t. Um, I spent most of my time studying, and eventually became a lawyer. I met someone at the same law firm as me, and got married to him. I fell pregnant a few months later. I thought things were going well. I got my dream job, got married, had a child. But I didn’t like the job, not really. I wanted to do something different. But I feel like I can’t, because I spent so much time studying and working towards this job you know?” Courtney asks with a sigh. Gwen nods.

“What do you want to do?” Gwen asks, watching as Courtney looks up.  
“I, I really want to open a bakery” Courtney admits with a small blush. Gwen smiles softly.  
“Aww! You should do it!” Gwen encourages, making Courtney smile.  
“You know what? I think I will” Courtney nods, before frowning.  
“Um, the other thing that happened. I ended up divorcing my husband because he found out that I’m…”.  
“You’re what?” Gwen asks softly as she gently grabs Courtney’s hand.  
“…A lesbian”.

* * *

Courtney whines as Gwen sucks a hickey into her neck, whimpering as the ravenette suddenly drops to her knees before looking up at the brunette with a smirk.  
“Oh Courtney, you’ve always been a whiner, haven’t you?”.


End file.
